Moon Light
by Ekai Ungson
Summary: A Nakuru/Ruby Moon x Yukito/Yue experimental. Please read. ^-^


Moon Light  
a Nakuru/Ruby MoonxYukito/Yue experimental. Do not ask.   
by Ekai Ungson  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters expressed herein are copyrighted properties of CLAMP and Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Dedicated to Luna-san, who loves Yue-sama to pieces. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I: Of Silver to Scarlet  
  
He is weak.  
  
I believe he's weak because I see it. He cannot exist without other people to sustain him. That is his flaw; the weakness Master Clow Reed gave him. He cannot stand alone without other people's strength to support him.  
  
I was created by the same man, with the same power, the same method. But Eriol-sama has succeeded where Master Clow has failed. I was given my own strength, my own reservoir of energy. In this, I am superior to him.  
  
He may equal me in power, in strength of attack. When the moon is full and high he may very well best me. After all, he feeds off his Mistress' strength, and Kami-sama knows that his Mistress is strong. But when the moon sets and the sun rises, when the sky turns to light and when the night fades to give way to morning, he will be what he truly is. He will be nothing but a man without power.  
  
What I fail to understand is how he can be so weak and yet not need anyone.  
  
Or, if you choose to be blunt, why he does not need ME.  
  
Even Spinel needs Cerberus in some obscure way, the way he needs Eriol-sama and me to survive. As Eriol-sama needs me to protect him. In some way, Cerberus needs me to some extent, too.  
  
He and I draw strength from the power of the moon; which is not a particularly reliable source. The moon shines only from reflected sunlight. He and I both need other powers to survive. The clincher is, I was created with my own strength and identity. He has none of these, and yet he does not turn to me, even though I know he needs me.  
  
Or does he?  
  
Or is it ME who needs him?  
  
Am I the weak one and not he?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
I know him by heart.   
  
Even in his false form glimpses of him still show through. Of course his eyes now are blue and not steel, his hair light blond and not silver. But it is still him.  
  
Still Yue, the moon.  
  
Even his name is a giveaway. Tsukishiro. White moon. Bright and beautiful against the night skies.   
  
His other personality is friendly, amiable. Never pruod, always smiling. The complete, exact opposite of what he truly is.  
  
For Yue is proud, Yue is indifferent. He is ambivalent and hard and cold, like the icy diamonds he uses to attack with, like the snow his false form is named after. He knows nothing of emotion. He is quiet and expressionless. _That_ is Yue.  
  
Funny how two persons of completely different nature can share one body and one soul.  
  
Funny how I show him much despise despite the way I truly feel for him.  
  
I love him. All of him.  
  
And maybe he does not need me.   
  
But I need him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
II: Of Scarlet to Silver  
  
She is, shall I say, beautiful.  
  
She wears scarlet robes, the color of blood-red. Her hair shares the shades of a fiery sunset, the color of the leaves in fall, what she is named after. Akizuki. Aki; autumn. Her eyes glow crimson with passion and flame and determination, all of which she possesses in abundance. She is strong and capable and utterly stubborn when it comes to things she wants.  
  
As I said. Beautiful.  
  
She is carefree and fanciful and happy. She is curious of all things, passionate with her goals. She throws caution to the wind and she takes risks like there's no tomorrow.  
  
She goes against everything I believe in and stand for, but in that, I admire her.  
  
I admire that she has enough courage to be true to herself without pretense.  
  
She is klutzy and vain, irresponsible. But she is first and foremost reliable, and she knows what she wants, and she usually finds ways to get it.  
  
She is one to fly into the night with neither worry nor care. This is because she is a dreamer.   
  
In her heart burns a soul from which she draws her strength. She is strong as she is beautiful, determined as she is fancy-free. But she is a dreamer first, and in this I will love her.   
  
She has never once understood the depth of what I feel for her.   
  
She has led me to feel, to think, to question and understand. She has led me to smile though she does not see it, to dream dreams of my own.  
  
She does not know that I need her.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
She is neither a coward or afraid. For Akizuki Nakuru is nothing if she is not courageous.  
  
Nakuru and Ruby Moon are one and the same. Both burn red with the same scarlet determination. Both release vermilion passion and heat and fire. Both are strong and flamboyant and able to command power.  
  
She is who she is.  
  
She is real.  
  
She often handles me with much disdain. But this only adds to the charm she holds. She is as burning as her flaming red hair.  
  
Ironic how I can love someone who shows me this much negativity.  
  
Ironic how I understand her even as she scorches me.  
  
She and I are total opposites of each other. Yet I am not repelled. I gravitate toward her, whether she realizes this or not.  
  
And I will watch her, because sometimes her own fire causes her wings to burn.  
  
I will protect her, counterbalance her.  
  
That is all I can do.  
  
--End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Grar. I'm not sure if I ought to continue. I kinda like it this way, though. Comments?  
  
This was an attempt to look at Yue-slash-Yukito-san and Ruby Moon-slash-Nakuru-chan through the eyes of the people who they are most similar and yet totally different from... each other. Dja like?  
  
^-^  
  
--Ekai Ungson  
hikari_yagami20@yahoo.com  
starcast.pitas.com  
021302 


End file.
